


i've got my love to keep me warm

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, michael forgets his jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael goes to meet calum in the snow.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	i've got my love to keep me warm

It’s snowing when he steps outside, and Michael smiles a little bit to himself. The snow is always nice, that’s for certain, but it just gives a nice holiday feel when he sees it now. He shoves his hands into his pockets, shivering a little from the nip in the air. The only thing he disliked about the snow was how cold it made everything. But he was going to see Calum, and that made up for the fact that it was chilly. He was meeting him at the park around the corner, just a short walk from his apartment. He thinks he should have put a warmer coat on, but he shoves the thought to the back of his mind as he starts down the sidewalk, watching as his boots leave little prints in the shallow snow glistening on the pavement.

He’s certain he should have brought a warmer coat, or at the very least worn a hat or a scarf by the time he reaches the park. He’d been outdoors for maybe about 10 minutes, he thinks, and his cheeks and tips of his ears are flushed from the chill he’s certain by now. He sees Calum standing underneath the big oak tree in the park -- their oak tree, he thinks to himself with a soft grin, and he pulls his arms around himself as he starts against the grass, almost disappointed to disrupt the inch of snow resting among the blades. Calum looks up at him and shakes his head a little, his hands resting on his hips before reaching out to touch Michael’s chilly face with mittened hands. Calum had been smart -- he’d worn the jacket and the hat and the mittens, while Michael had reserved himself to slowly freeze as he made his way to their meeting place.

“I should have known you were too stubborn to put on a coat,” Calum laughs softly, and it makes Michael smile, hearing him laugh softly at his stupidity. He leans into the warmth of his hand on his cheek, sighing in content as he looks down at him. Calum looks back at him, captivated by his rosy cheeks and the way his eyelashes were littered with melting snowflakes. He bites his lip as he slides his hands from his face, resulting in a pout from Michael, but slides his arms around his waist instead, pulling him into one of the biggest, warmest hugs that Michael has ever received. He melts into it a little, much like the snow under his well worn boots, his own chilly fingers sliding around Calum’s frame as he returns the gesture.

“Was already out of the house by the time I found out it was snowing,” he says, his words muffled as he presses his face into Calum’s neck. Partially so he could warm up his face, but also to inhale his warm, musky scent. He wishes he could be surrounded by that smell at all times. “Couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way back up to my apartment to get a coat or anything.”

“I’m fairly sure I told you it was snowing when I texted you to meet me,” Calum laughs a little bit, his face nuzzling into the other man’s shoulder. “But I can’t expect you to read the whole thing. Just the meet me part is all you paid attention to, right?” Michael pulls his face free from the crook of his neck with a soft grin, almost bashful to match his still rosy cheeks.

“You know me too well,” he hums softly. “Besides, who needs a real coat when I’ve got flannel and I’ve got you?” His lips upturn into a little bit of a smirk and Calum just sighs, shaking his head in disapproval as he pulls him in a little closer, back pressed against the bark of the oak tree as he looks up at him with stars in his eyes. Michael can’t help but look back at him, the constellations just as bright in his eyes as they are in Calum’s. He thinks maybe it’s okay that he’s a little cold right now, because it means he gets to be with Calum, and anything is worth being able to see Calum, really.

“You’re so stubborn it’ll kill you someday,” he murmurs, his mittened hands sliding over the open sides of his flannel, eyes skirting over his frame before coming back up to be captivated by those green orbs he knows all too well. “Thankfully today won’t be that day because I have an extra coat in my car. Since I know you don’t know how to read.” Michael laughs a little down at him, admiring him for a beat longer.

“Can I have a kiss before we have to go to the car?” he muses, his hand coming up to cup Calum’s own flushed cheek. Calum exhales slowly, shivering a little bit at the feeling of Michael’s icy fingers against his skin, but still leaning into the familiarity of them. He nods a little bit, hands sliding back down to his hips as he pulls him a little closer with fumbly, mittened hands.

“Do you really need to ask?” Calum muses, laughing softly. Michael just shrugs a little bit before leaning down, kissing him softly on the mouth, the warmth of Calum’s love warming him all the way down to his toes as he smiles against his lips. He never wants to leave this moment of them, pressed together against their meeting spot, their initials carved into the tree behind them as the snow gracefully swirls down around them. It was picture perfect -- could go on a postcard, even, he thinks to himself as he peels himself away from Calum. He thinks if it were much colder, they would just freeze together here, and that would be okay with him.

“Okay, we can go to the car now,” he says softly, cold hands sliding back into his pockets to keep them warm somewhat as he grins from ear to ear. Calum just smiles at him, pulling his hands from his pockets to hold them with his own mittened ones as he leads him to the car. He knows times like this are far and few between, once Calum goes back to school after break, but he could relish in their little stolen moments and snowy afternoons of movies and drives and hot chocolate to keep them warm.

For him, no matter how far apart they were, Calum would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
